


Plum Blossom

by pirotess



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Sesshoumaru greets the dawn.





	Plum Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).




End file.
